the Hearts of three Keyblade Masters
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Seven Masters, five forming Unions, one manipulating them and one traversing space and time for a task he has come to hate. a war, two loves, and much grief has lead him into the realm of darkness. reunited with his loves and joining with some new companions they begin a journey to save the various worlds from the heartless.
1. Prologue

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I have been trying so very hard to do the right thing. Long ago, I made a promise, a vow, to protect her. In order to keep my word, I have done bad things, very bad things. I do not regret the pain that I have caused, because none of it really matters. This moment, this… Me, all of it will soon be gone. I have lied. I have cheated. I have deceived. All for a purpose they could never understand. I would only change a single thing. He thinks I do not know, but I do… The page will protect me!_

A portal with a turning misty clock appeared in front of a large fountain in a large town with many people wielding key blades along with five Keyblade masters with masks talking to the people.

All talking stopped as everybody turned to the portal and readied for battle.

Out of the portal came a tall man in black and gold armor with a mask like the five foretellers but in the shape of a wolf.

"Lupus, why have you come here." Ursus asked the man in an agitated tone.

Even with the wolf mask, Lupus's blue eyes were visible. His eyes shifted to Ursus and said man took a very noticeable couple steps back.

"Ursus… Do I need to remind you why I was chosen for my specific job by the master" Lupus said before summoning his dual key blades. "In case you forgot, I was tasked with traversing through the space time continuum to keep track of the balance. I do return every now and then to warn you five of certain thing that you need to know… And to pay my lovely vulpus a visit, however. There is a large danger looming closer than you think. A danger that could destroy the light. You must understand that thing you give have done have set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped. Not even if you tried… War is inevitable." Lupus warned.

Vulpus walked forward,

"War? How bad will it be?" She asked.

"I cannot speak too much on it as in the future the event has left little knowledge of its happening… However this site had become a massive graveyard… A graveyard with hundreds of key blades marking the death of their masters in the war. It was dubbed the Keyblade war."

"What have we done to cause this war?" Leopardus asked.

"There is a story that holds much truth as to what happened…" (the story kairihears from her grandmother in bbs and unchained)

"Fighting over light?" Unicornus asked after they had moved to the clock tower.

"Yes, and I know you are looking for the lost page… You will not find it. And even if you do, it is too late. The master was devious. He excluded Luxu from you five because he had a different task of great importance… It ensure that the page he received… The lost page, came true… That is why this war will happen. It was already foretold in the book." Lupus told them.

"Does that mean that master was evil?" Unicornus asked.

"No, a bit twisted, maybe. But he was not evil. In my travels I have learned many things. One things I learned is that almost every heart contains darkness. It starts out in equal amounts as light and depending on decisions we make as individuals. We can be more light or dark. I will depart again soon. Vulpus, come with me." Lupus said before walking away with the foxy foretellers following.

"What is it you needed me for Gorial?" (Anagram of Gloria, a Latin word for Pride) Vulpus asked Lupus, using the name the master gave him.

"Ava, please, use my real name. I know you like your name, but I prefer the one my parents gave me before sacrificing themselves so that I can live." Gorial said.

Ava gave a small smile, "sure thing, Naruto. Though what did you need to see me about?"

"What, I can't even talk to my girlfriend?" Ava gave him a look and Naruto sighed, "this may very well be the last time we see each other for many years. I already know your fate and it does not bring me happiness." Naruto stated.

Ava stopped, grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"If this really could be our last night together then please, spend it with me. Make it special. please Naruto… Make love to me.

Much later that night:

"Naruto, what should I do." Ava asked him.

"Crest a group of trusted individuals and when the war begins have them outside town on other worlds. It will be the light in their hearts that will help shape the future. Without them… All hope is lost. While yes I can beat all of you six apprentices at once… I am but one man. One man who has done many bad things for the greater good. There is a reason why I have two key blades, each representing the sun and moon… Light and darkness. The balance that I hold strongly within my own badly and mind. The master noticed this and assigned me my task. Ava we will Meet again… Though when we do. Nothing will be as it was…" Naruto told her.

"I understand, for now… Until you need to leave… Just stay here and cuddle with me. With the end near I want this moment to be my drive!"

"Very well. I love you Ava." Naruto said before giving her a kiss on her forehead and nose which she crinkled cutely before Naruto kissed her on the lips. They separated and Naruto and Ava both naked and connected, just held each other why laying in bed.

End prologue


	2. darkness

" _It is said, that it is better to have loved and lost, than to never to have loved at all. I, feel differently. Regret can affect a man so deeply. It can blacken his heart and swallow his soul. I have been fighting for a long time, many battle, many wars. I have only ever lost one. I have cheated death many times. Seen impossible things. I can no longer deny the possibility of an unseen power. A guiding hand, helping me to achieve my destiny. My path has been chosen, my fate has already been sealed. But the children of the countless worlds, those untainted by darkness and chaos. I believe, that THEY can find and build a better tomorrow"_ Naruto thought as he was sliced across his chest and Sparta kicked off the building he was fighting on top of into a portal of darkness that had opened on the street below.

Cold, so very, very cold. There is no warmth in this never ending world of darkness. I world where they say that light can not survive. It has been three years since I have felt this cold, this, hollow.

" _Time… Can be a cruel mistress. In it's relentless march forward, it robs each of us of many things. Moments, experiences, people, love. Time can take it all away from us in an instant. Such things are gone forever, Unless they live on in us. In our thoughts, our minds, our… Memories. For all its cruelty, time can also be an excellent teacher. Through the changes left behind in it's wake, we can learn, we can… Grow. We can come to understand those truths which have eluded us in the past. Only then can we truly understand ourselves."_

It was three years ago that I arrived too late to help her, to save her... I watched her fall into this world, this realm of darkness where it is said that light cannot survive.

Three years ago she gave up her her keyboarder, her armor, her hopes and dreams, her freedom… Even me. All in order to save Terra and send back to the surface above.

What his dear Aqua neglected to see, was the darkness that would spread across all worlds and how she in the end, helped xeonort with his plans.

As Naruto floated through the darkness his body righted itself and he landed on a black sandy beach.

He looked out over the waters into the abyss.

"For such a sight to be here in this land without light… it does not seem… Real." Naruto said as he then heard a gasp.

Naruto turn to his left and saw a young woman with blue hair and blue eyes. She is dressed in a pair of black boots. Black stockings, with black spandex shorts. A spandex top that left her back exposed. She had on white bell sleeves, twin pink belts crossed over her chest intersecting between her decent sized bust. A white belt around her waist which had three pieces of clothe that hung down from her hips. She also had a pair of blue tear drop shaped earrings that he had given to her after they spect the night before her exam alone in her room in the castle in the land of departure.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before a snake smile graced his lips which caused her lips to quiver as tears started to well up in her eyes. She ran forwards, stumbling some as she ran.

Naruto just stood there with his arms open wide and took her into his loving embrace. She just cried and cried into his shirt. Apologizing and telling him how he was right about how terra was too far gone. Telling him about visions she had of future events and how it is all her fault.

"Shh, Aqua. You may have been wrong, but always remember that your heart has always been in the correct place. You only did what you thought was right. I could never blame you for staying true to yourself." This was both the right and wrong thing to say as she just cried harder and leaned farther into him.

Naruto leaned back a bit and fell onto his back with Aqua on top of him. He just held her and let her cent her emotions.

"Aqua, there is a saying for people like us back on my home world. People who stand tall and take the hate of their loved ones and strangers alike are stronger that any metal to exist. Not because of they want to be, but because they need to be in order to make things right and so that other people don't have to be. We take this burden to soar above the rest. People like you and I and known to my people as the weavers of the web. We all have a pattern. Our webs intertwine and together the webs of fate are forged together with. Hardships only make the web more intricate and all the more beautiful. My people used to keep records of people like us. People like us were people of legends. We were people who changed the world. Heroes of our time. The best of our generation." Naruto said as he looked up at the black void that is the sky of this world.

"What happened to your people? You talk about them in the past tense." Aqua asked after he told her of his people some more as she had him talk about his home world in the past.

"What I never told you, ventus and…. And terra is that the people of my world don't trust easily and they tend time constantly be at war with each other. I remember being royalty, a prince, yet even my hands were stained with blood by the time I was six. My world was consumed by darkness and it was my eight year old self against a world now filled with heartless. I don't like going back to that place in my past. If my old master did not stumble upon my endless battle I would either still be fighting or lost my heart to them."

Time passed as the two of them simply talked, reconnecting with each other. Playing childhood games with each other on the black sandy beaches of the world claimed by darkness.

The two of them walked the black sandy beached and came across a female with a Keyblade who was seaming key frozen in time.

"Ava" Naruto whispered.

"Who is she." Aqua asked before Naruto explained to her who she is and what she is to him.

Naruto closed his eyes and touched her arm which caused her body to unfreeze.

Two years passed with the three of them getting to know each other again

More time passed by with them re-igniting their love for each other. The tree of them wished for the light of day once more. In this land of darkness. New life cannot form. The three of them wanted a child to call their own, but as new life can not form, let alone survive, the world above is needed for their desire to be fulfilled.

Naruto and Ava could return the the realm of light but Aqua, without her armor and Keyblade, can not return.

Years had passed and when all hope for light started to dwindle. Two items needed for Aqua to return to the realm of light had found their way back to her.

Stormfell, her Keyblade, and her armor to protect her when traveling through the darkness between worlds.

Naruto had his the whole time but stayed with his beloved as a life without his love, to him, is not a life worth living. His life without Aqua and Ava was meaningless. Each battle had only brought him despair and self loathing at his failures.

"Come Aqua, Ava. Let us return to the realm of light." Naruto said as he activated his armor and created a dark door to a world filled with people and a town of those lost in the twilight of the realm in between.

Aqua stared for a moment before she too activated her armor and followed him through the the door.

They Exited the door and were blinded by a bright light.


End file.
